Attack by Day
Attack by Day is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 4/2/2017. Story Paramedics load Looker onto a stretcher, as they roll him away. A man in a hazmat suit takes the vase of poison roses off the dresser, cautiously walking off. Dana, Ben and Kai stand off to the side. Dana: So, he was trying to help us? Kai: He was sent to investigate the threats to you and your sisters. Ben: The Forever Knights are extremely anti-women, not wanting them to own Pokémon at all! You all being in charge of such a major battle facility, those knights are not pleased. Dana: (In a frenzy) What do we know?! How many are there? What’s their endgame? Why didn’t you stop them?! Evelyn: Dana! Evelyn runs over, hugging Dana. Dana: Oh, little sis! You won’t believe my day! They break away from the hug. Dana: First people break into my room, then one of the intruders is poisoned… Ben: Evelyn! You okay? Evelyn: (Spotting Ben) Ben! Oh, I’m fine. You wouldn’t believe the support the audience gave after those knights attacked us! Dana: Huh? You were attacked too? Evelyn: (Nodding) Uh-huh. They attacked while I battled Ben here. He defended me, and drove them off! Dana: Oh, wow! You’ve been busy around here, boy! Ben: Not busy enough. I think we need to be a bit more proactive in luring the Knights out. Kai: What are you thinking? Ben: This time, they attacked during the tournament. I say have a new one, give them another chance. Dana: Ooh! Maybe encourage Evelyn’s new supporters to join to see if they slip into the crowd! I like your style! Evelyn: Eh? But, are you sure that’s safe? Dana: If it was safe, then we wouldn’t have to do it! Evelyn, go loop in Nita and Morgan. We’ll need their help, since I’ll be hosting the tournament. Kai: What about Mr. Bonding? Dana: Eh, he’ll be up for anything that keeps us in business. He’s in it for the money. Kai: I’ll help out from the sidelines. I think it’s better for me to help there instead of participating. Ben: That’ll work. That way, I can lure them to me as well. So, what style battle will this be? Dana: (Laughing flamboyantly) It will be triple battles! End Scene Ben uses Walkatrout the Poliwag along with Heatblast and Four Arms, battling against a Fisherman, who has a Quagsire, Octillery and Quilfish. Fisherman: Quagsire, use Mist! Quagsire uses Mist, encasing the stage, obscuring it from the crowd. Ben: Now Four Arms! Cross Chop! Heatblast, Smog! Heatblast breathes Smog into the Mist, hitting Quagsire. Four Arms crosses its arms, them glowing white. Octillery leaps into the path of it, taking the Cross Chop and being knocked out. Quilfish spews a Toxic, as Walkatrout Splashes into the air to dodge. Ben: Bubble! Walkatrout spews a stream of bubbles, hitting Quilfish and Quagsire. Heatblast and Four Arms charge through, striking them with Fire Punch and Cross Chop, defeating them. Referee: The victor is Ben! Ben: Alright! In the crowd, Nita, Evelyn and Kai are spread around the arena, keeping an eye out for the Knights. The fourth Chatelaine walks up from behind Kai, joining her. She wears a green hoop skirt with a green top hat and heels, with long green hair in spirals. Kai: Are you Morgan? Morgan: Yes. As the eldest of the Chatelaine sisters, I humbly thank you and young Benjamin for your assistance. While we are highly capable of handling ourselves, it is nice to have outside support. Kai: Sure thing. Ben basically leaped at the opportunity. I think he enjoys being the hero a little too much. A Cofagrigus uses Haze to hide it and its partners Lickitung and Weepinbell, hiding from a large man’s Beartic, Aggron and Electabuzz. In the next battle, a Torkoal uses Lava Plume, the smoke and ash injuring its partners Graveler and Shelgon as well as Ben’s Heatblast, Feedback and Four Arms. The large man’s Beartic uses Hail, it blanketing the field in a thick mist as the Hail buffs Pangoro, Bibarel and Aromatisse. It is the final round, where Ben faces off against the large man. Dana: And for the final match up! It’s our rising star Ben vs. Mr. Rough and Tough Morton! Morton: To think we’d run into each other again. Ben: So, you are the big guy from the Frost Cavern. I recognized your Beartic. I thought you hated women in charge. Morton: No better way to knock them down a peg than to thrash them on the battlefield. Ben: Not while I’m around! Morton: Aggron, Beartic, Electabuzz! Morton chooses Aggron, Beartic and Electabuzz. Aggron is to Morton’s left, Beartic in the center and Electabuzz to Morton’s right. Ben: Bloxx, Four Arms, Heatblast! Ben chooses Bloxx as a Crustle to his left, Four Arms to the center, and Heatblast to his right. Bloxx is across from Electabuzz, while Heatblast is across from Aggron. Bloxx: Crustle! Kai: When did he evolve his Dwebble? Morgan: He must take his battling seriously. Constantly training. Morton: Beartic, use Hail! Beartic shimmers light blue, as the Hail mist forms around the field. The mist expands down to the floor, hiding the under portion of the stage. Ben: What is with everyone and hiding the field today? Four Arms, go for Cross Chop! Morton: Aggron, intercept with Iron Head. Four Arms runs at Beartic with Cross Chop, as Aggron is covered in a silver and white aura, as it clashes with Four Arms. Ben: Heatblast, Flamethrower! And Four Arms, use Vital Throw! Heatblast breathes Flamethrower, striking Aggron with it, stopping its attack. Four Arms then grabs Aggron under the armpits, lifting it up overhead. Morton: Electabuzz, Discharge! Ben: Bloxx, use Wide Guard! Bloxx glows and expands a wide orange barrier, it having lines to resemble different blocks building the wall. The Wide Guard builds around Four Arms, as Electabuzz releases streams of electricity, shocking Beartic though Bloxx and Four Arms are protected. Four Arms then slams Aggron into the ground behind it, cracking it considerably. Aggron is defeated, while everyone but Beartic is buffed by Hail. Morton returns Aggron. Morton: Beartic, Icicle Crash! Electabuzz, go for Thunder Punch! Beartic exhales a chilly wind into the air, which condenses into icicles. The Icicle Crash impales Four Arms, it being knocked back. Electabuzz’s fist sparks with electricity, as it punches Bloxx. Parts of Bloxx’s rock shell break off, the field being littered in block like rocks. Morton: What the? Ben: That’s our Weak Armor ability! Bloxx, show your speed boost with X-Scissor! And Heatblast, use Fire Punch! Bloxx speeds away from Electabuzz, appearing right in front of Beartic. Bloxx swings its pincers to release an energy X. Beartic maneuvers to the side, dodging. Morton: Our Snow Cloak increases our evasiveness. Heatblast appears in Beartic’s face, striking it with Fire Punch. It falls to the ground, as Bloxx fires Rock Blast, striking Beartic multiple times. Beartic is defeated, leaving only Electabuzz. Ben: Four Arms, finish it with Strength! Four Arms charges Electabuzz, glowing with a white aura. Morton: Giga Impact! Electabuzz runs at Four Arms, with purple energy spiraling in front of it. The two collide, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, Electabuzz is defeated. Referee: The victor is Ben! Ben: Nice! Morton returns his Pokémon, scowling as he walks off the stage. Morton: You’ll get what’s coming to you. Dana: What a battle! And now, it’s time for the main event! Ben vs. Dana! Dana makes her way onto the stage, eager to go. Ben returns his Pokémon, waiting for Dana to make her choice. Dana: Hm. For you I choose, Magneton! Dragalge! Whimsicott! Dana throws her Pokéballs, choosing Magneton, Dragalge and Whimsicott. Magneton is to Dana’s left, Dragalge in the center, and Whimsicott to Dana’s right. Ben: Hm. Bloxx! Eye Guy! Feedback! Ben throws his various Pokéballs, choosing Bloxx, Eye Guy and Feedback. Bloxx is to Ben’s left, Eye Guy in the center, and Feedback to Ben’s right. Bloxx is across from Whimsicott while Feedback is across from Magneton. Dana: (Pouting) No fair! Using Lightning Rod to negate our Electric attacks! Ben: Hey. The key to triple battles is placement, am I right? Dana stomps her foot in frustration, groaning angrily. Dana: Oh, you wanna play like that?! Let’s do it! Dragalge, Hydro Pump on Crustle! Ben: Eye Guy, Ice Beam! Dragalge fires Hydro Pump from its mouth, as Eye Guy fires an Ice Beam from its Unown eye. Ice Beam hits Hydro Pump, weakening it in power but not freezing it over. Hydro Pump hits Bloxx, washing it back. Ben: Feedback, hit Dragalge with Thunderbolt! Dana: Whimsicott, Light Screen! Feedback fires a Thunderbolt, as Whimsicott extends a pink barrier in front of Dana’s entire team. Dragalge is hit by Thunderbolt, seeming to take no damage at all. Ben: What was that?! Dana: Dragalge is a Dragon type. Resisting your electric attacks! Magneton, hit it with Tri Attack! Ben: Eye Guy, use Hidden Power! Bloxx, go at Whimsicott with X-Scissor! Dana: Whimsicott, Tailwind! Dragalge, Hydro Pump! Ben: Feedback, Thunder Wave! Whimsicott spins its body, creating a Tailwind blowing forward from behind Dana’s team. Bloxx charges forward with X-Scissor, slowed down by the wind resistance. Whimsicott leaps into the wind to dodge the attack, as Dragalge fires Hydro Pump. Magneton fires beams of fire, electric and ice from its eyes, heading at Feedback. Feedback shoots a weak stream of electricity at Dragalge, stunning it as Bloxx is hit by Hydro Pump, it being defeated. Referee: Crustle is unable to battle! Ben: Bloxx! No! Eye Guy forms a green energy ball in front of its eye, it igniting on fire. It then shoots a green fire stream, it hitting a portion of Tri Attack, cutting it off. The first portion of Tri Attack continues on, striking Feedback. Eye Guy fires another Hidden Power, hitting the Light Screen and knocking Magneton back. Dana: What?! Ben: Our Hidden Power is of the Fire type! Now, to get around that Whimsicott. Dana: You like? Its ability is Prankster, which means any status move used will have a higher priority! Whimsicott, Cotton Spore! Whimsicott rides on the Tailwind, releasing spores of Cotton which glow gold. Eye Guy is bathed in it, while Feedback remains unaffected. Ben: (Scowling) Feedback is out of range, but that means that it can’t hit Whimsicott! Our only shot is Eye Guy. Dana: What will you do?! You can’t hit Whimsicott like this! Ben: (Smirks) That’s what you think? Eye Guy, use Miracle Eye to track it down! Eye Guy’s main eye glows blue, as several energy eyes open all around its body, giving it 360 degree vision. All the eyes examine the area, as it catches sight of a spiky object resembling a football. Eye Guy locks all its eyes on that. Ben: Fire Hidden Power! Dana: Dragalge, Hydro Pump! Magneton, Tri Attack! Ben: Feedback, Thunderbolt! Dragalge prepares to fire Hydro Pump, but is shocked by paralysis. Magneton fires Tri Attack at Eye Guy, as Feedback fires Thunderbolt, connecting with the tip of the attack, canceling it out. Whimsicott glides through the wind, as Eye Guy fires Hidden Power. The attack misses Whimsicott, Ben shouting in anguish. Ben: How did you miss?! It was right there! We used Miracle Eye and everything! The Hidden Power hits the object in the rafters of the ceiling, dislodging it and causing it to fall towards the floor. Everyone takes a look, Ben pulling out his Pokédex. Ben: Is that a Pokémon? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. They stick their spikes into cave walls and absorb the minerals they find in the rock. Dana: What’s that doing here?! Morgan: Oh, dear. Kai: Huh? What? Morgan: I thought there was an abnormal amount of trainers utilizing field obscuring moves. They did it in order to reduce the detection of those Ferroseeds! Kai ponders for a moment, then she squats down, looking underneath the elevated stage. The part of the stage that is crumbled is indented lower than the others, revealing a Ferroseed. Kai gasps, then stands up. Kai: Ben! The Ferroseed are under the stage! A figure is obscured in shadows, as he presses a button. It releases a loud screeching sound by a Ferroseed attached to the lighting rig, startling it. Ferroseed glows white, as it Self-Destruct, the explosion startling everyone and destroying the rig arm. The rig falls to the ground, as everyone starts running for it. Another Ferroseed on the roofing Self-Destructs, destroying another section. Ben: I don’t think so! Walkatrout, stop them! The Ferroseed underneath the stage begin to glow, when Ben opens his Pokéball, choosing Walkatrout. Walkatrout: Poli! Walkatrout lands on the stage, as a thin mist expands through the room. The glowing Ferroseed return to normal, remaining dormant. The panic slows down, as Dana walks off the stage, scoffing at the Ferroseed. Dana: You’ve got some nerve! Girafarig! Use Psychic to get these things out of here! Dana chooses a Girafarig, its black section being minimal on its body revealing that it is female. Girafarig’s eyes glow blue, as she uses Psychic, pulling all of the Ferroseed out from under the stage. They gather all the Ferroseed up. End Scene The Ferroseed are all loaded into the back of a truck, as the truck drives off. People are scattered in the Battle Maison, confused. Ben regroups with Kai, Nita, Evelyn, Dana and Morgan. Dana: Nice job, team! We stopped those Knights good! Morgan: Tsk! Hardly, little sis. Dana: Excuse me?! Ben: We didn’t catch any of the Knights. We just prevented their plan. The last guy I fought before Dana was one of them. We were lucky that I brought a Pokémon that could respond to the situation! Dana: Then let’s bring him in! Morgan: We have no probable cause. We can’t just bring them in. Ben: Unless, we invite them in. Morgan: (Smiles) Force them out. I think I have it. Morgan walks off, an air of elegance surrounding her. Kai: She seems pretty confident, doesn’t she? Nita: Of course! That’s our big sister for you! Kai: So, is she the oldest? Evelyn: Uh-huh. The order from oldest to youngest between us is Morgan, Dana, myself, then Nita. Dana: Yeah. I don’t know if Morgan’s the strongest between us or not. But she is the wisest, and helped Mr. Bonding build this facility up from scratch. Morgan: Can I have everyone’s attention please? Morgan is standing on the stage, with the crowd of people all quieting down to listen. Morgan: Today, someone initiated an attack on the Battle Maison. More importantly, someone initiated an attack on my little sister. (Shouting with determination) NO one will get away with that! Therefore, I offer a challenge to our attackers! Come at us! You chastise us women for not being worthy of battle, when you HIDE IN THE SHADOWS! Wanna be a man? Face us head on. Tomorrow, we shall skip the regular Rotation battle tournament, and skip straight to the Tag Team tournament! So everyone find a partner! My sisters and I will actively participate in the tournament among everyone! If you think you’re better than us… Morgan holds her thumb out, then turns it so it’s a thumb’s down. Morgan: Come and get some. Morgan walks off the stage gracefully, as her expression is cold and menacing. Ben gives off a shudder, as he recovers from the speech. Ben: That, rocked. Kai: For sure. Ben: So, Kai. Will you be my partner? Kai sighs, then gives a taunting smile. Kai: Let’s take these Knights down. That evening, the truck that had taken the Ferroseed away pulls back up in front of the Battle Maison. The driver of the truck lifts his hat up, revealing the scar over his glossed over eye. Chadwick: All according to plan. Main Events * Ben reveals he has a Poliwag named Walkatrout. ** It knows Splash and Bubble, and its ability is Damp. * Bloxx is revealed to have evolved into a Crustle. ** It also reveals Wide Guard and X-Scissor. * Ben's Eye Guy reveals it knows a Fire type Hidden Power. * Ben's Four Arms reveals it knows Cross Chop and Vital Throw. * Ben battles Dana, but the battle is interrupted. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Dana * Evelyn * Morgan * Nita * Looker (coma) * Trainers * Referee Villains * Forever Knights ** Morton ** Chadwick Pokémon * Walkatrout the Poliwag (Ben's) * Heatblast the Magmar (Ben's) * Four Arms the Machamp (Ben's) * Bloxx the Crustle (Ben's, newly evolved) * Feedback the Manectric (Ben's) * Eye Guy the Sigilyph (Ben's) * Whimsicott (Dana's) * Dragalge (Dana's) * Magneton (Dana's) * Girafarig (Dana's) * Electabuzz (Morton's) * Beartic (Morton's) * Aggron (Morton's) * Ferroseed (several) (Chadwick's) * Quagsire * Qwilfish * Octillery * Cofagrigus * Lickitung * Weepinbell * Torkoal * Graveler * Shelgon * Pangoro * Bibarel * Aromatisse Trivia * This episode introduces Morgan, the last Battle Chatelaine. * Chadwick and Morton return. * Chadwick has a plan to blow up the Battle Maison. * Eye Guy having a Fire type Hidden Power was because its namesake can shoot fire beams, and this was the only way to teach Sigilyph a Fire attack. * Walkatrout is the last new Pokémon of Ben's to be introduced in the series. * If going from the point where the battle was interrupted, Dana would've beaten Ben, having three Pokémon opposed to his two. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc